conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight-Day War
Mon Liberation Union |combatant2= |commander1= Tranh Chup-yar Songkitti Jaggabatara Bogyoke Thaung Soe Myint |commander2= Bogyoke Hkin Pha |strength1= Vietnamese Liberation Army: 413,100 Royal Thai Armed Forces: 228,800 |strength2= Burmese Armed Forces: 150,000 }} The Eight-Day War was an armed conflict with the Republic of Burma against the Kingdom of Thailand and the Grand Yarphese Republic from 20 February 2011 to 28 February 2011. Background The newly restored state of the Republic of Burma was created at the treaty of Beira, which ended most conflict of World War III. It was set up with assistance of the Franco-German Commonwealth. However, in the panhandle, anti-European and Pro-OIS support still existed. This could mainly be attributed to the city of Tavoy, which had always been the permanent headquarters of OIS. The mass migration from other OIS nations for diplomats turned Tavoy into a thriving cosmopolitan city. The anti-PAFF sentiment led to major rioting around the city, and in other parts of Burma. However, like all separatist movements in the newly formed state, they were put down by Burmese forces. OIS attempted to negotiate a peaceful transfer of the area to OIS, but as this proved impossible, Yarphei and Thailand sought a more efficient approach. First Strikes At 01:30, 20 August Burmese Standard Time, Yarphei launched ten missiles from Fort Cardamom, aimed at cutting off land transportation near Kyaikhto and other Burmese cities in Mon and Kayin States. Other targets were railroad stations and ports, making travel in the area difficult. The only civilian injury was to a Thai man from nearby Phop Phra. Southern War Invasion of Kawthaung On 21 August, Ngàytrược Port was militarized significantly with Thai and Yarphese troops. Later that day, the troops stormed Kawthaung and began working their way north. However, Burmese troops slowed and stopped the advance before it reached Myeik. However, the troops seized a large part of Tanintharyi, forcing the Burmese supply routes to travel through national park territory. There were few casualties, because there was little resistance. Besides small skirmishes around cities, the only real fighting was in the national parks. Meanwhile, the Yarphese streamed from the east, providing an unbroken supply chain from Krungthep. Battle of Nyaungzin On 24 August, early morning, Thai and Yarphese forces stormed the capital of Tanthinaryi, at Tavoy. They were stopped in the village of Nyaungzin, by a force of 30,000. Despite the overbearing numbers, the Yarphese and Thai forces speared through and took control of Tavoy. The battle was over in two days, when the last remaining forces, disconnected from their base in Tavoy, surrendered. The war of Tanintharyi was basically sealed, although naval attacks continued for three more days. Yarphei blockaded the Andaman Sea to Bangladesh, cutting off all travel between Burma and the rest of the world if it did not surrender following the battle. Northern War War in Mon State The Mon Liberation union submitted a petition that would give it independence from Burma. However, Burma refused to recognize the results, claiming some of the names were fabricated. On 24 August, the Mons began torching Burmese government buildings in Moulmein. The Burmese opened fire on the protesters, and fighting ensued. When the Yarphese guerrilla fighters intervened, they trapped the remaining Burmese army into a government building. They surrendered after extremely cold temperatures of below freezing were injected into the building using Yarphese OI3 Weather Control. Expelling the Bamars from south Kayin The Kayin people were not necessarily in favour of either side, but Kayin acted as a barrier between Thailand and Mon State. Taking advantage of the Mon Liberation Union's presence in the area, the Thai and Yarphese forces quickly surrounded and closed in on the area until on 28 August, the Burmese surrendered. Cold Spell The scattered Burmese army could not remain intact when Yarphei released a storm of about 10°C on the troops on 28 Feb. They managed to escape to Thailand, where they were taken in, before being sent back to Burma. Sukhothai Accord On 3 March, after the war subsided, Thailand and Yarphei made an agreement on how the land would be divided. After several days of negotiation, former Tanintharyi Province was allotted to Yarphei, while Mon and Kayin States were given to Thailand. As a repayment for land-locking Thailand in 1994, and annexing Phuket at the Treaty of Beira, Yarphei ceded the Andaman Islands to Thailand. They also signed a non-agression pact, ending the many years of constant dispute between the two countries. Category:Wars Category:Yarphei